Born a Pirate
by Serena Wronski
Summary: A man can be hung for turning a lady pirate.' Jack snarled. Gibb's shrugged, accepting this explanation as he shuffled away. Rolling her eyes, Anamaria spoke up, 'A man is hung for being a pirate, you stupid whlep'
1. The Perfect Day

Disclaimer- No matter how much I'd really love to, I cannot claim Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp because they are not mine. I know, I know, it's a shock, eh? But try to keep your gasps down. Neither of the other People, scenes, props, etc. from POTC belongs to me.  
  
Author's Note- I always feel like my fan fictions don't come quite up to scratch (say that in a British accent and it is a lot more entertaining) but unlike term papers and crap, this isn't written to impress a teacher or anyone else. Of course I want the readers to enjoy it, that's why I am posting it, but most of all, it's a self-indulgence of a pirates life, you know, for me. Tehe. Well, on with it then!  
  
Catalina Turner eased her way through the back alleyway to Mr. Brown's shop, avoiding as many soldiers as possible. What, with that pirate running rampant on the streets, soldiers were lurking or dashing or even barging in and out of homes on every street. Quite thankfully, the majority of soldiers stuck to the main streets for fear of being trapped with a fearsome pirate.  
  
Catalina smiled. The soldiers were armed with the finest of defensive equipment and had been thoroughly trained to protect their town. Yet they were frightened of what, Catalina's brother, Will had described as a 'quite unorthodox and sorry excuse for a pirate'. But if this was such a terrible pirate, then why were half the ranks out on the prowl for him? This is ridiculous, she thought with a sigh.  
  
Nonetheless, Will had certainly been worked up about Elizabeth's whole situation. But then again, it's not every day that a lady is rescued and directly after that, threatened by a pirate.  
  
Catalina knew Will did not take long to make late morning deliveries, but this day, he'd taken order to Mr. Shell who, indeed, always kept him much longer with his outrageous stories of battles and wars against terrifying enemies of the Caribbean. Catalina found herself smiling once again. Regularly she would accompany her brother on such a delivery, but today, well today was different. The warm sun had burnt off all the sea's fog by 9 o' clock and the rhythmic waves of the sea seemed to be calling her as they slammed into the grand cliffs and swayed the ports ships.. Oh, the day was perfect for a swim. What could Catalina do? There was no way to resist it! Of course, she'd neglected to tell Will she stayed in to go swimming. He always worried, and Catalina grew weary of the lectures. Now, on the perfect day, Catalina made excuses to stay home; she'd taken ill, needed to finish a hilt design, or Catalina would tell him that her and Elizabeth were meeting for tea. That one's reaction always pleased her. Will was hopelessly in love and it was obvious to any half-wit.  
  
Excusing herself after colliding with the one 'brave' soldier of the alley, (who shrieked like a child, but tried to justify it as a cough) Catalina reached the back door of Brown's. If fortune was on her side she could get in, change out of her sopping garments, and be ready to practice her swordsmanship with Will before he even returned. She shoved the door open without another thought but froze in the entrance frame.  
  
Under the enormous sword turnstile, Will's backside faced her, and it was obvious he was dueling, but Catalina found herself wondering.. with whom? Will didn't practice fighting with anyone but his sister. She adjusted her angle to see who was in front of Will. The man's dark, stringy hair flopped lazily below a hat onto his shoulders. Deep chocolate eyes were rimmed with a think black line. It looked like..but then it couldn't be a..a pirate.  
  
Eh, not a great place to stop, but I have to leave and I really want to get at least part of this published today. All right, let me know how you like it. Please review: Thanks if you do and Bite me if you don't! 


	2. Just a Pirate

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" The pirate said to Will as Catalina gasped and backed into a shovel propped up against the wall. It toppled sideways and Catalina reached in desperation to catch it, but missed. The shovel fell to the floor with an earsplitting clatter as Catalina cringed. Will and the pirate looked towards her in shock. Suddenly the pirate let a grin cross his face, revealing a few gold teeth is his mouth. "Hello there, love" he crooned and turned back to Will, "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've found this pretty thing of a lady, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"  
  
Will continued to fight shooting worried glances in Catalina's direction. "She," he said with a supremely forceful blow, "would be my sister."  
  
The pirate wrinkled his nose and shrugged as his sword connected with Will's. "Suppose she wouldn't be your girl then would she. Well good sir, tell me, why the obsession with sharp things?"  
  
"I practice three hours a day," said Will, knocking the pirates sword to the ground, "so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Suddenly, it seemed all the ranks of soldiers were at Mr. Brown's front door that, Catalina noticed, was jarred shut with a sword. She knew Will must've thrown it to lock the pirate in. And now, after what must have been an enormous battle, Will stood, his sword poised just like a snake ready to strike. It appeared that this man was defeated. But not, the pirate ripped an old revolver from his belt. "You cheated!" Will stared at the pirate in utter dissatisfaction.  
  
The pirate rolled his eyes and looked at Will as a condescending teacher would. "Pirate." he reminded him. "Move away."  
  
Catalina looked at her brother pleadingly, who was now eye to eye with a revolver. "No," he cried.  
  
Narrowing his eyes on the back door behind Will, the pirate sighed. "Please. Move!"  
  
"No!" Will stood his ground stubbornly.  
  
"Ugh!" Why was he so damn noble, Catalina thought. She stepped forward, "Will, don't be stupid about this."  
  
The pirate nodded in agreement, "Yes, don't do anything stupid, Will."  
  
"Oh, shut up, you." Catalina threw him a disgusted look. He pouted for a moment, but as her hard glare did not waver, the pirate gave up a half smile and winked. Almost letting out an indignant laugh, Catalina caught herself and instead scowled.  
  
Will threw a glare over his shoulder at her, but turned quickly to face the pirate once again. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."  
  
The pirate cocked the revolver. "This shot is not meant for you," he said with what was almost a look of pity.  
  
Catalina instantly sprung forward. She snatched the nearest sword, not exactly sure what she was planning to do with it. In nearly the same moment, Mr. Brown slammed a bottle of whiskey over the pirate's head that collapsed with a thump on the ground and the soldier's broke the door open forcing their way inside. Catalina stood, weapon still in hand, staring as Commodore Norrington sauntered toward the unconscious pirate. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."  
  
Mr. Brown smiled a drunken grin, "Just doing my civic duty, sir."  
  
Will looked at his sister and rolled his eyes with smile. Catalina laughed lightly, knowing how much Will deserved to be acknowledged, but she didn't dare speak up.  
  
Norrington smiled, looking very thoughtful. "Well," he mused, "I trust you'll always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." He glanced around the room and, with a nod, left.  
  
Catalina stared at the pirate she now knew as Jack Sparrow, and almost felt sorry for him. She shook her head. Why fell sorry for this...this man. He was just a pirate, wasn't he?  
  
Author's note: I know my chapters aren't very long, but this is the only way I am keeping up with this. I only have little gaps of time to work on it, so there will be a lot of little chapters!  
  
Reviewer- [Notice there is only one. ; )]  
  
ColdFlameK- Hey, thanks for the input. Yeah, I like the part about the soldiers too. I just thought I'd rag on 'em a little bit! On the last bit of your review, did you mean that someone already has this title? Well, let me know, and tell me how you like this chapter. O yeah, and I love you cause you were the first reviewer. 10 karma points for you! 


	3. The Echoes of Silence

Disclaimer: oops, I didn't do one for the 2nd chapter...Well I have nothing clever and witty to say so... don't own potc or anything/one from it.  
  
Author's note: I'm having a lot of fun writing this, but it is distracting me from all of the homework I have to finish before school starts (oh my) but that has never stopped me from doing anything and it won't now! By the way, I think I may try out some first person perspective today. Let me know if you like that or the mix between third person and omniscient that I am currently using. Oh yeah! And sorry about a couple of errors in chapter 2, I'll read things more closely from now on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of Port Royale was at peace that night. Jack Sparrow sat alone in the corner of his cell; three-cornered hat tipped just enough to cover his coal- rimmed eyes. He halfway listened to a few other persistent prisoners' whistles and calls for that mangy mutt. The stupid dog held the jail keys in his mouth and had settled himself, just far enough to be out of reach. Jack yawned lazily, "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move."  
  
All of the prisoners turned toward him, with somewhat of a look of fear in their eyes. "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," said one of them. They all laughed after a moment, realizing that steal bars separated them from the pirate.  
  
Jack grinned complacently as he flipped his hat atop his head and glanced at the shaggy animal. Indeed, the dog had settled himself there. Taunting the prisoners had to be his cruel form of entertainment. Perhaps the dog was female...Yes, Jack thought, that seemed a bit more fitting for a female; taunting men for her evening laugh.  
  
Sniggering at his ridiculous thoughts, Jack stared out the window where his mind drifted to the events of the day, the events that put him in this hellhole. For a brief moment, his thoughts lingered on Ms. Elizabeth Swann. She was a brave woman, not even frightened of an armed pirate...but then again, neither was that other woman. Well, he didn't even know her name, but Will's sister (he would call her) was immensely courageous. That, or just stupid. With a pistol held to her brother's head, she had charged at Jack fearlessly. He sighed. It was rare to see such courageous characters, even among soldiers and men. Jack continued to gaze out the window, though not really looking at anything. Deep down, he would rather like to see those two again before the hanging. At least learn the one's name, and maybe thank Elizabeth. After all, it had been her who prevented him from being hung the first time. Little did Jack know, Elizabeth was a lot closer than he thought.  
  
Not far from that very cell casement, was Elizabeth Swann's own bedroom windowpane. After a quaint conversation with her young maid, Elizabeth sat in her warm, safe bed as comfortable as one could be; yet the girl was discontented. Her heart longed for something else...someone else, but it was not Commodore Norrington. She knew that right now, he would be standing in converse with Captain Swann on top of the fort at that very peaceful moment.  
  
Meanwhile, only a handful windows were alight on the street of Mr. Brown's shop, but Mr. Brown's just happened to be one of those few. He had gone out to the taverns hours ago, but the Turner siblings remained. With the entire hubbub, Will had not nearly completed the amount of work he needed to get done and he worked best at night anyway. Catalina sat on the nearby workbench, reading. Will had wanted to shut down shop for the night and stay at home with her, but Catalina put her foot down. The whole pirate issue (meeting the two women he cared about most) frightened him. It was not an option to let Catalina stay at home by herself. But she said that if he insisted on being with her, she would remain at the shop while he worked. He wouldn't lose customers on her behalf. It didn't matter. Catalina was content at the shop; she had her books, an interesting place to sit and the background noise of Will's hammer, banging rhythmically on swelteringly hot steal.  
  
It was oddly calming. She liked noise; it was the silence of night that bothered her. Catalina had always felt this way. She had decided years ago that this had to be the result of her past. There was always something going on then. Always on a ship, always moving, never a quiet moment. That is until pirates raided their ship. Catalina remembered that day so vividly that she could still smell the gunpowder. Hear the gunshots and the high-pitched clang of steel on steel as swords met mid air. Cannons, screaming, pushing and the worst part, the pain of watching people die around her. Its something she could never forget, no matter how badly she tried. The whole experience was a nightmare, but She recalled every detail about it. Her and Will had jumped overboard together and found a big enough piece of driftwood for both of them to collapse on. And she remembered meeting Elizabeth, a bit more conscious then her brother, but nonetheless in more pain than she had or mostly likely ever would experience.  
  
That memory, so vivid and terrible in her mind, was merely a cloud of confusion in Will's. All he remembered was waking on Governor Swann's ship and telling Elizabeth that his name was Will Turner.  
  
After that, however, life was quiet and peaceful, and the regular human being would be happy with this. But not Catalina Turner. She wanted the movement, excitement, and the constant noise. Will's hammer stopped so abruptly that Catalina jumped. "Will? What is it, Will?" she asked. The silence that followed was deep and thick. "Will! Answer me!"  
  
Will eased the window open, "I thought I heard something, but now its just...dead." He peered down the barren road as a black cat scampered through it. It was strange how such a beautiful day could become this ghastly, bleak night. A candle flickered out across the street and the wind whistled with an eerie air to it. It seemed almost like it was trying to speak. To give warning, but of what? In that instant, a huge cannon sounded and not two seconds later was the echo of it crashing brutally into brick. The once barren street seemed to be instantaneously filled with explosions and pirates.  
  
Catalina ran to the front door, opened it to see a pirate run past. She slammed the heavy thing quickly. "Will, we have to get out of this shop."  
  
Will grasped his sword in one hand, and secured an axe in his belt with the other. "You're right. Get out of here, and don't let anyone see you. Run to the fort."  
  
Catalina rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. Eyes lingering on her, Will sprinted out the front door. Catalina watched for a moment, but as soon as she could assure herself he wouldn't look back again, she picked up a sword. She turned the thing in her hand, noticing her reflection in the clean blade as it spun in a circle. Its hilt was of simple material, with no gold or precious gem encrustment, but it certainly was elegant. What a coincidence that I picked up this, Catalina thought. This happened to be her favorite, in particular, for its extraordinary hilt. Will had designed it for a sailor passing through Port Royal. But once he'd shown his sister, she begged and pleaded for him to let her keep it. It had scared Will that Catalina thought this carving on the hilt so beautiful, but nonetheless, he gave in. She continued to stare at it, halfway entranced by the beauty, but a crash outside brought her back to reality, where people were being killed outside the shelter of the dimly lit shop. Will didn't want her to be out there, fighting pirates and risking her life. But there was no way in hell Catalina Turner would let people she cared about be brutally slaughtered if there was anything she could do to prevent it. Leaning towards the slightly opened window, Catalina watched as hoards of screaming people rushed past. Pirates could be distinctly picked out for their dirt covered faces and crude weapons, and as soon as Catalina was almost positive the coast was clear of them, she eased out the front door. A cruel screaming, laugh echoed from nearby. With a jolt of fear, Catalina sprinted down to the adjoining road. She felt lost in her own home. Everything was different, from the cobbled stone paths to the small dwellings on either side of her, her comfortable world may as well have been turned upside down. Thus she decided to look for the only thing to be recognizable in this wreckage: faces.  
  
It didn't take too long, for she looked two homes to her left and there was the mother of two young twins Catalina often watched. The mother was in her doorway, doing the best job she could to keep the pirates from getting to her 6 year old boys. But her best wasn't enough. Obviously not wanting to deal with the screaming woman, a particularly frightening pirate lit a bomb outside. Catalina's legs threatened to collapse beneath her, but she willed herself to run forward. The pirate wound his arm back, ready to hurl the explosive through the window with Catalina 10 feet away from his left side. She was five feet away and all hope seemed lost, when an image of the twins, cowering in the corner as a lit bomb landed next to them. "No!" She screamed aloud, and with a strength Catalina could never guess she had, she lunged into the bombs path, catching it mid air. She heaved a sigh of relief, except it caught in her throat. This was a burning wick! It would explode any second! Her arm instantaneously chucked the volatile bomb up above the crowd where it detonated. The terrified mother shot Catalina a grateful smile, but no time was to be spared in response.  
  
Before she could blink, Catalina collided into a depraved pirate, grinning madly. Not even to be described as a man, the monster's green eyes were cold and piercing. His forehead, which rested upon a thick set of shoulders, had a line of what appeared to be steal bolts encrusted into it. "Step aside, girl!" He shoved her back maliciously and her head slammed into the jagged bricks of a wall. The scene around Catalina grew smaller and smaller until, finally, it was condensed to utter blackness. For a moment, the surrounding sounds continued to resound in her ears growing ever louder. Then it stopped, and now, the sounds of death in her midst didn't compare to this newfound deafening silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Click the button...come one, you know you wanna. Do it. DO it! Review damnit!  
  
Author's other note- Okaydokey, lemme' know how you like the first person thing. Now that I've written it, I dunno if I would continue with it anyway, but I want to know what everyone else thinks!  
  
Reviewer-(yeah, not plural notice)  
  
EdnaTod-Thank you very much for your input! I don't mind a lack of productivity (tehe just like the word) a review is a review and I love all of them! Keep reading, I love hearing what you have to say. 


	4. Catie, Darling

AN- its been an oober long time since I updated this. This chapter is kinda filler shtuff, but it does entail some importance to the plot. Or at least the Serena Wronski version.  
  
"Catalina!" The voice called in her dream. It was that damn Sparrow. He was coming closer with his insufferable confident smile. Catalina shook her head and whipped her hand around to backhand the pirate. "Ouch! Catalina, wake up." It was a dream. She sat up with a jolt. She was no longer in the street, but at home, in bed. Will was kneeling beside her and rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Why did you hit me?"  
  
Catalina's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh Will! I'm so sorry. It must have been a...a dream-"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I was afraid you'd, well I thought, but it didn't happen. You're fine."  
  
Catalina touched the back of her head, expecting to feel blood, but only finding wet hair. Will must have cleaned it up. "They took Elizabeth," said Will after a moment. "I went to Norrington, but they aren't taking any action so I thought...maybe Jack Sparrow would know where to find her-"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Catalina touched his hand, but Will offered no response. He was expecting his sister to chastise him for turning to the pirate for help. But she didn't. "Will, Elizabeth is my best friend and my only female friend at that. I'm not going to sit around and wait for her to come home. Whatever you do, I'm coming with you."  
  
His first thought was to protest, but he couldn't hide his sister from anything. Catalina was strong; there was no denying that. In fact, she could easily be a threat to anyone in battle. "I can't stop you." Said Will, "Even if I tried, you'd find some way to get your hand in this mess. We'll go to the pirate's cell"  
  
Jack Sparrow was now the lone prisoner of Port Royale. All others had escaped in the invasion. But no, not Jack Sparrow, who was to be hung this morning. The great Captain Jack Sparrow was stuck. He had called for the stupid mutt, but, well, she'd ran away with her damn key. He'd ran at the barred door and slammed his shoulder into it, hoping to jar it lose. The only gain that came from this was a slightly jarred arm. Escape was hopeless for the moment. So Jack lay on his back, hat over the eyes, simply biding his time.  
  
Will charged down the stairs to the dungeon, Catalina close behind him. Catalina stared through the barred wall and saw...no one. Then she looked down, noticing the Captain lying on the floor. "You," Will demanded, "Sparrow!"  
  
"Aye?" The pirate responded, propping himself on his elbows. Jack grinned at Will, but noticed the sister behind him, apparently looking for something. Jack believed, however, she was searching for anything but himself. She finally glanced in Jack's direction and he tipped his hat, almost politely.  
  
Will stepped in front of his gaze as he drew nearer to the cell door. "You are familiar with that ship, The Black Pearl?"  
  
"I've heard of it." Jack leaned to his left side and managed to make eye contact again with the sister. Grinning smugly, he offered a small wave of the hand to her which was not returned so kindly. Her eyes stayed cold for the moment they were aligned with Jack's, but she looked down and walked out of his view. Jack balanced on his left shoulder trying to see the girl again.  
  
But Will stepped in front of him. "Where does it make berth?" He said, with a touch of hostility.  
  
Jack gave up his search for the girl and lay back on his hands again. "Where does it make Berf? 'Ave you not heard the stories. 'Captain' Barbossa," he said in mocking respect, "and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found...except by those who already know where it is.  
  
Will rolled his eyes, but tried to remain calm, "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"  
  
"Why ask me?"  
  
"Because you're a pirate," Will rested his hands on the bars in defeat.  
  
Jack knew the boy was being worn down. He had to get some fire under him, and he knew just the way with this one. "And you want to turn pirate yourself, s'that it?" He tried to stifle a smile, but the joke was only too well played. Jack sat up, anticipating a response.  
  
The boy released the bars only to grab them hard. He pulled his face as near to the cell as possible and was grateful the bars separated him from the pirate. "Never!" He cried with a great deal of animosity in his voice. The boy had delivered another overreaction quite beautifully. Jack could've sworn Will was about to spit on him, but he didn't he sighed and lowered his voice. "They took Miss Swan."  
  
Jack smiled brightly and clapped his hands together. "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl!" Oh the joys of always being right! "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."  
  
~  
  
Catalina took a deep breath and stepped forward. "We can get you out of here." Will stared at her, confused, but caught on after a second.  
  
"My my, we've ventured out from behind brother Will to rescue the pirate." Jack crooned, only loud enough for me to hear. At a loss for words, Catalina glared at him as Will examined the door.  
  
"She's right." Will said, "We can get you out."  
  
"How's that? The key's run off." Instantly, a mental image of a heavy key with arms and legs hobbling around the dungeon popped into Catalina's mind. She laughed, determined to question this obviously drunken statement, but Will didn't stop to question it.  
  
"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage- Catalina grab that bench- and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."  
  
Jack bit at his fingernail, muttering something neither Will nor his sister could hear. "What's your name?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
William! Jack thought. "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, righ'?"  
  
Catalina froze, bench in hand. "Yes," Will replied slowly.  
  
"Aha." Jack didn't linger on the subject any longer. "Well, Mr. Turner, Ms. Turner, I changed me mind." He stumbled to his feet. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and Your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" A grubby hand extended through the bars and waited for acceptance."  
  
"Agreed," said Will eagerly. He accepted the pirate's hand and the deal was done.  
  
"Agreed." Jack smiled. "Get me out." He motioned upwards and backed away from the door.  
  
Catalina wedged the bench in the door so it could be used as a lever to life the steel door. It sat at a diagonal, with two legs stuck in the bars, and one end of the bench hanging in mid air. Will pushed down on the end in the air and as the door lifted out, the siblings, together, tossed the door aside. "Hurry," Will looked up the stair well, someone will have heard that."  
  
Jack scrambled out of the cell and pointed at a spot on the wall behind Catalina. "Catie, darling, grab those for me." He turned back to Will. "Can't go without my effects."  
  
Catalina stood, stunned. Catie? Where had he heard that? He could have just made that up, couldn't he? She'd almost forgotten what he'd asked for, but shook herself out of it. Her hands closed around the belt entailing gun and sword, and handed them to Jack. Catalina could've sworn he winked as they ran up the stair, but maybe it was just her imagination. 


End file.
